1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deflection yoke, and more particularly to a deflection yoke mounted in a large-sized television for attenuating a leakage magnetic field occurring around a cathode ray tube as well as the front and rear portions thereof by means of a horizontal deflection coil, wherein an induction coil adjacent to the horizontal deflection coil is wound around a ferrite core to directly induce horizontal deflection current applied from the horizontal deflection coil to a leakage magnetic-field canceling coil, so that the leakage magnetic field is attenuated without affecting the sensitivity of the deflection yoke, and production efficiency is improved by designing the leakage magnetic-field canceling coil to be automatically wound.